Murphy : Road to Love
by N.A.M B.D.O
Summary: Murphy est la fille de Stéphanie et Paul Levesque et est très passionné de catch (travail de ses parents). du haut de ses 16 ans, elle a un caractère bien trempé et une vie bien tracé. Elle est d'ailleurs très attaché à Randy Orton et est un peu amoureuse de lui...


**C** omme vous le savez tous, quand ont a un parent ou les deux connus c'est assez... compliqué on va dire. et bah, c'est mon cas ! je suis la fille de Stéphanie McMahon-Levesque et Paul Levesque. les grands patrons de la WWE du côté de raw. mon nom est Murphy Claire Levesque, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en seconde année de lycée, j'ai deux sœurs: Aurora Rose Levesque (17 ans, née le 22 juin) et Vaughn Evelyn Levesque (13 ans, née le 8 octobre). Mon oncle Shane et sa femme Marissa ont 2 fils, mes cousins (logique), Declan James McMahon (19 ans, née le 7 mai) et Kenyon Jesse McMahon (18 ans, née le 31 janvier).

je suis fans de Randy Orton et de Maryse en particulier.

aujourd'hui je vais voir Raw super show ! j'ai trop hâte !!!!

7:43 AM

 **J** e viens de me réveiller !! what !? bon, je me leva et partie dans la cuisine ouverte et remarque que ma mère est déjà partie, comme d'habitude et mon père est là, pour une fois ! il m'embrassa le front et partie car son téléphone sonna. comme d'hab, jamais un moment avec mon père plus d'une minute ! je m'assaya et trouva un bol de céréales (sans lait car elle n'aime pas ça dans des céréales), un jus d'orange bien frais, un chocolat chaud, une poire (j'adore ça) et du fromage blanc déjà sucré. tout ça pour moi ? merci papounet ! je mangea tout ça et partie me laver. entre temps, Vaughn me fit un câlin et partie voir papa. quand je rentra dans la salle de bain, je reçu un message de Randy.

"hey Murphy, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et que c'est la soirée spéciale WrestleMania 28, mon anniv et TA soirée anniversaire et spécial "pricesse" pour toi et je voulais te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! Je te laisse, bisous et à ce soir !"

je lui répondit.

"coucou Randal, merci beaucoup, tu es le meilleur, je te souhaite d'ailleurs un bon anniversaire ! à t'es 21 ans ! bisous à toi Randy !"

et oui, c'est la fête avant WrestleMania. je suis la "princesse" de la soirée, apparemment... ça me fait rire ! je mis ma playlist du moment (Crazy in Love de Sofia, Issues de Julia, On my own de Ashes, Black Widow d'Iggy, Not Today des BTS, Beliver d'Imagine Dragons, Look What You Made Me Do de Taylor, Mi Gente de Willy, Fetish de Selena, Shamless de Sofia et Its Everyday Sis de Rice et Alissa ) et prit ma douche en chantant des:

"I'm, not surprise ! [...] You ga the fetish for my love..."

ou encore:

"Bring me out ! Everyday by my self, im brink down ! [...]"

"No, not today ! [...] Wold ! [...] Today oui bou sou fly ! [...] Na not today leur ! [...]"

"But you dont, touch me, [...]"

"Ou, look what you made me do, [..]"

j'en peux plus de moi !

 **J** e sortie de ma douche et partie dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je savais pas quoi mettre ! quelqu'un frappa.

"Oui ?"

c'était ma grande sœur. je la laissa entré. elle me prit dans ses bras. elle m'aide à choisir ma tenue pour mon sport, après et pour à Raw. pour la soirée elle m'a dit que l'on irait faire les boutiques ! trop cool ! elle sortit de ma chambre en me disant :

"Murphy, tu sera la plus belle ce soir."

je l'adore !

 **J** e regarde mon emploi du temps :

7:45

 **Réveil**

8:15

 **Douche Habillage**

8:45

 **Partie pour le sport**

8:55

 **Sport**

10:00

 **Rentré du sport**

10:10

 **Arrivée à la maison**

10:15

 **Douche Habillage**

10:45

 **Télé ou Ordi**

11:30

 **Rentré de Maman**

11:45

 **Aide Maman à faire le repas avec les filles avant l'arrivée de toute la famille**

00:30

 **Arrivée de Tonton et les cousins**

1:00

 **Arrivée Grand Papa et Grande Maman**

1:30

 **Déjeuner**

2:00

 **Fin du déjeuner**

2:45

 **Shopping avec Aurora**

4:30

 **Ont rentrent**

4:40

 **Changement de vêtements éventuellement douche**

5:30

 **Ordi ou télé (ce que je n'ai pas fait le matin)**

6:15

 **Études**

7:00

 **Dîner**

7:30

 **Fin du dîner**

7:45

 **Partie pour Raw**

7:55

 **Arrivée**

7:56

 **Trouver Randy**

7:59

 **Randy**

8:00

 **Commencement de Raw**

8:50

 **Match de Randy**

9:00

 **Fin de Raw**

9:01

 **Randy tout le monde**

9:20

 **Changement de vêtements**

9:30

 **Début de la fête**

6:00

 **Fin de la fête**

6:10

 **Rangement**

6:30

 **Ont rentrent**

7:00

 **Dodo**

 **H** a ok, merci papa et Aurora pour l'emploi du temps! bon, il est 8:40, je dois m'habiller. sa y est ! je me regarda dans le miroir. j'adore cette tenue : Ma veste Randy Orton pas fermer, un tee-shirt court où il y a marqué "Fetish For My Love", mon legging "Viper", mon bracelet comme mes sœurs et mes basquets bleu comme mon tee-shirt. trop classe ! je partie dans le salon et analissa la tenue de chacun; j'aime beaucoup.

 **A** vant de partir, je reçu un message de Jonathan. celui que j'admirais de fou au bahut ! il m'écrivait :

"coucou Murphy, ce soir je suis invité à la soirée de tes parents, ça te dirait sue je t'y emmène ? et bon anniversaire !"

je lui répondit :

"coucou Jon, c'est cool que tu sois là, je vais pas pouvoir, c'est ma sœur qui m'y emmène. je suis vraiment désolée ont pourra toujours ce parlé, si tu veux, bien-sûr. aller, je veux pas t'embêter alors à ce soir !"

mon portable revibra:

"non Murph' tu m'embête pas du tout, donc pas de problème, je te laisse bye !"

je ne lui répondit pas et partie faire mon footing avec la familia !

 **A** près le footing, je vie une notif de Twitter: Randy:

"tonight, I'm playing my belt against Bray Wyatt and I'm ready to win! I do it for all my fans and my family. I wish a happy birthday to my number one fan, Murphy Levesque! Kisses to you !"

moooooh ! trop cute ! je retweete directement en citant :

"thanks Randy ! c'est trop mignon merci à toi et bon anniversaire à toi aussi "


End file.
